


It's Okay to Date Your Hype Man

by changingsmile



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, M/M, act 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Nothing he could do would ever repay what Sakyo had done for him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Sakyo’s happiness and wants were paramount to his own.A3! Rarepair Week Day 1Prompt: Adoration/Jealousy
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Sakoda Ken
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	It's Okay to Date Your Hype Man

**Author's Note:**

> *Despite the title this is Sakoda's POV lololol   
> *If you feel like there should be a nsfw scene, you're right. I'm gonna add it in as a second chapter later on

Sakoda was a constant in Sakyo’s life. If Sakyo was around he wasn’t far behind, and if he was, only a phone call or text was needed to summon him immediately. Sakoda didn’t mind! He thrived off of being needed. He thrived off of being useful. It was the most natural thing in the world for Sakoda to decide to devote himself to the man who rescued him. To him Sakyo was his savior. The man who literally picked him from the trash and made him into something. Sakyo gave him purpose. He didn’t want to think of where he may have ended up otherwise. Nothing he could do would ever repay what Sakyo had done for him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Sakyo’s happiness and wants were paramount to his own. 

So why can’t he squash the ugly feeling building in his chest whenever he sees him and Izumi together?

-

Sakoda feared that if he wasn't vocal with his support it would be an admission of his own selfish desires. A "you two suit each other" here and an "anything for the boss's lady" there was enough to solidify his spot as the number one supporter of his aniki's love. Because that's who he wanted to be. Sakyo's number one supporter and by his side through thick and thin and -oh- that.. His feelings were deeper than what he wanted to admit. So what now? When did his feelings of admiration and respect morph into whatever he feels now? Saying he liked Sakyo wasn’t enough to encompass his feelings back when they didn’t have a romantic lean. Saying love felt like a cheapening of the depth of his emotions. No matter what, his feelings towards the older man would never be described in a satisfying way. 

His thoughts were interrupted with a phone call. 

“Aniki…”

Sakoda was unsure if he was ready to see Sakyo, but he pushed his newfound feelings aside and answered with the same vigor as usual. 

“Yes Boss!” He spoke a little too loudly. Well, it can be explained away as his usual eagerness. 

“Sakoda, I need you to pick up some things for the troupe.” 

Sakoda leaned into the familiarity of running an errand. Doing what he’s told, fulfilling a task, feeling needed. He didn’t need more than this. He could be satisfied with just this. 

  
  


He hoped. 

-

Sakoda was able to forget his revelation until he woke up sobbing into his pillow. He hadn’t had a dream about his past in years. Memories of his life before Sakyo manifested in the worst of ways by his subconscious. Before Sakyo moved into the Mankai dorms  _ -before he was abandoned-  _ he lived together with Sakoda. It was a modest one room apartment but it was their home.  _ Their home until Sakyo left to live with the person he truly loved.  _ Sakoda felt fortunate to have been allowed to live together with Sakyo for as long as he did, but tonight the absence was crushing. Sakyo would never mention it the day after, but whenever Sakoda had bad dreams he’d silently offer the space beside him in his futon. Sakyo stroked Sakoda’s hair, reassuring him that ‘No, You’re not useless. Stop being an idiot.’ as he let the younger sob and snot into his shoulder. It was gross and embarrassing, but those were the times that Sakoda felt the safest. Without that, he had no choice but to curl into himself and hope the sobs that were racking his body would eventually go away. Desperately he focused on the memories of Sakyo’s warmth and scent enveloping him hoping the memories alone would be enough. Eventually he tired himself out from crying and fell back asleep. Maybe tomorrow Sakyo would allow him to sleepover. 

  
  


-

That comfort was taken not long after. 

Sakoda was elated that he could see both Azami and Sakyo on stage together! He was overjoyed that they had mostly made up! Yet every time he remembered that he wouldn’t be able to sleepover because of Sakyo’s new roommate, a sour feeling overtook him. It was a year since he had acknowledged his feelings, but only recently did he allow himself to call this feeling what it was. Jealousy. Envy. Resentment that his time alone with Sakyo was getting cut into even more. 

Sakoda was getting to the point where he was considering confessing. Every affectionate ruffle of his hair and expression of gratitude that was said too warmly for Sakoda’s delicate heart was starting to get his hopes up. It would be better for him to get properly rejected. Maybe then he'd be able to squash these emotions for good. He didn't enjoy feeling anything negative for Izumi or Azami. They didn't deserve to be the target of Sakoda's own lack of control over his emotions. He cared for them too. They were his family too...but Sakyo was...

Even if he did confess, who was to say that Sakyo would take him seriously. He'd probably view him as an overgrown puppy forever. And that's the best case scenario. Sakoda didn't dare think about a situation where Sakyo was disgusted and wanted nothing to do with him. That was worse than death. 

-

It was subtle, but once Sakoda was deemed next in line to take over the Ginsenkai, Sakyo began treating him differently. No one but Sakoda would've been able to notice. He doesn't think even Sakyo noticed. Sakoda couldn't determine how he felt about it.

Never did he believe that Sakyo would be soft on him forever, but having this newfound responsibility combined with the distance Sakyo was putting between them stressed him out. On one hand it was coming from a place of respect. Sakyo was starting to see him as a man. As a leader. As his future boss. Technically Sakoda was higher rank now that he was the future head and that alone was a lot for him to wrap his head around. All in all he was unsure if this made his chances with Sakyo worse or better. Sakyo may be gradually seeing him as more mature, but he can't imagine the normally orthodox man - as orthodox as a yakuza can be - would date his boss. 

Sakoda groaned and flopped onto his back. He spent more time picking apart his relationship with Sakyo in his futon than sleeping. Checking his phone he groaned again at the lack of messages. Not even an errand to distract himself with. The Ginsenkai hadn't needed him to do anything either so he was left to mope alone in his little apartment. He'd visit Mankai but he didn't think he was up to being around any other people when he was feeling like this. But maybe…

He grabbed his phone again and hovered over the call button. Maybe Sakyo would be free right now. Maybe he would be willing to visit. Maybe..Sakoda could gather the courage to be honest. Before his sudden boldness could disappear, Sakoda was calling Sakyo. 

“Yes?”

“A-aniki! Are ya busy?”

“I am, so make it quick.” 

“Oh..I wanted you to come over…I needed to talk to you.”

“Just spit out whatever it is now.”

“No! It’s really important I say it in person. Please, Boss?” 

Sakoda heard an exasperated sigh. 

“...Give me an hour. The lock is the same right?”

“I’d never change it! Even if it killed me!” 

“Sakoda, you..alright I’ll finish what I’m doing so just wait there.” 

Sakoda gave an affirmative noise, and at that Sakyo hung up. 

So he had an hour to rehearse what he was going to say. Sakoda could figure out how to confess in that amount of time. He didn’t feel underprepared at all. Not even a bit. 

He jolted up. 

“Shit, I have to clean.”

-

Sakoda was doing the finishing touches when he heard Sakyo’s telltale curt knock and the rustling of keys. Unsure of what to do with himself he kneeled in front of the door and bowed his head to the ground. The door opened and Sakyo stopped in his tracks. 

“What are you doing? Did you do something wrong?”

Sakoda lifted his head meekly. 

“No! I mean, yes! Wait..no maybe!” 

Sakyo closed the door behind himself and crossed his arms. 

“If we’re going to talk, we need to be at the same eye level.” 

Nodding Sakoda got up from his knees and led Sakyo to his futon where they sat side by side. 

-

“So what’s the emergency, you’re more erratic than usual.”

“Well..that is..” Sakoda’s eyes darted around the room refusing to look at the man he was about to bare his soul too. 

“Look at me.”

Obedient as ever he immediately turned. Sakyo’s face was entirely too close. His heart felt like it was trying to escape out of his chest and spill his feelings in his stead. His aniki was too handsome. It was unfair that he was expected to be eloquent in front of the man he felt so strongly for. Did Sakyo have any idea of how much anguish he was putting Sakoda through? Did he know how much self control it took to not slip off the others glasses and press kisses to his two moles? Sakoda’s face was heating up. 

“I..I..” He grabbed Sakyo by the shoulders startling him. 

“I really, really like you, aniki! I’d follow you to the ends of the earth! You’re the only man I want to support!” 

Sakyo gave no reaction to the confession. Not even disgust. Sakoda was confused.

“Is that all you called me over for? I thought this was an emergency not you feeling the need to tell me what I already know. Besides, you’re going to be my boss soon enough. I’ll be the one following you then.” 

Sakyo saying he’d follow Sakoda made his stomach flip, but more importantly than that his meaning didn’t come across. He realized he’s said things very similar to Sakyo all his life and maybe he’s been in love with him for longer than he thought. This left him with a dilemma. How would he get Sakyo to understand? His knit brows relaxed once he figured it out. Without warning he kissed the other. Sakyo’s glasses were squashed uncomfortably between them and their teeth clacked together. It was a novice kiss and it embarrassed him but...maybe Sakyo would understand this way. The man in question was pulling back his hand to slap Sakoda in the head.

“Ow!”

Sakoda rubbed the sore spot. Okay, maybe that wasn’t one of his smartest ideas. He looked up to see Sakyo covering his lips with a blush that went to the tips of his ears. Or maybe it was the best idea he ever had if he got to see Sakyo like this. He was leaning in for another kiss and got hit again. 

“Ow!”

“You can’t do that shit without asking!”

“....Can I kiss you?”

“No!”

Sakoda whimpered like a kicked puppy and Sakyo pressed his fingers into his temple. 

“I think I understand what you mean now. I can’t help but feel like this is my fault.” 

Sakoda gave him a curious look at that. 

“I knew you may have felt this way but I didn’t do anything to deter you completely...either way it’d be inappropriate for me to accept your feelings.” 

After getting this far, Sakoda couldn’t let it end like this. Even though he thought he’d take the rejection gracefully he couldn’t help but think…

“But..what do /you/ feel, boss?” 

“You really should stop calling me boss and ”, Sakyo suddenly became very interested in the door, “it doesn’t matter how I feel.” 

Sakoda didn’t want to get his hopes up but what if this wasn’t one sided? 

“You’re being evasive!”

“And you’re being a brat!”

“I’ll only take a rejection if you say you have no feelings for me at all!” 

“So stubborn at the most inconvenient times.” Sakyo looked back at Sakoda’s disarmingly earnest eyes. “I...cannot say I haven’t thought about it, but I don’t want to take advantage of you. You should find someone your own age. What’s with you liking an old man anyways?” 

“How can you take advantage of me if I’m your future boss-”

“Cheeky.”

“And you’re in your prime, Aniki! A real man’s man! How could I not fall for that? I know your attractive points better than anyone!” 

Sakyo muttered under his breath. Something about ‘God having a cruel sense of humor’ but that was the least of Sakoda’s concerns when Sakyo’s face was getting closer to his. 

“That kiss was shitty you know.” He curled a fist into Sakoda’s shirt. 

“Yeah?” he said all too breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed.

He waited expectantly but nothing ever came. He opened his eyes again. 

“May I kiss you, Sakoda?”

His boss was such a gentleman! The coolest of the cool! Sakoda nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice. He let Sakyo lead the kiss before he decided to try to take over. Mostly he was copying what the other did, but it didn’t seem like Sakyo had any complaints. Sakoda was still a touch too overeager and occasionally used more tongue than necessary but he’d learn with time. 

“Aniki..” he whined. “I’m hard.” 

Sakyo stared at him in disbelief. 

“You really are an overexcitable puppy. Well what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Please let me jerk us off at the same time! I promise I’ll be quick! I always am when I think about you!” 

“You..! Fine! Whatever, I’m already in this deep we might as well.” 

Sakyo barely had the chance to finish his sentence before Sakoda was pulling him onto his lap. 

-

He was still unsure if this all truly happened, but Sakoda was going to take full advantage. If he woke up the next morning spooning Sakyo, then he’d know that he was fortunate enough to have a reality better than dreams. Now Sakyo was going to be a constant in Sakoda’s life. No longer did he have to follow him from behind. They were equals now. Sakoda had never been happier that he decided to be selfish. 


End file.
